One Tree Hill
by teknikmastarna
Summary: One Tree Hill


Samantha Walker, en borttappad tonåring med adoptivföräldrar som inte bryr sig alls. Så skulle nog personbeskrivningen av mig ha varit för en månad sedan, men allt är annorlunda nu.

Haley James Scott, hustru, mor och min lärare fann mig sovandes i en bil utanför skolan en morgon och blev självklart orolig för mig, för det är sådan hon är. Där och då hatade jag henne för att hon brydde sig, jag ville bara bli lämnad ifred precis som alla andra gjort hela mitt liv. Men hon introducerade mig i vilket fall som helst till hennes bästa vän Brooke Davis, den framgångsrika, kärleksfulla och mest omtänktsamma människan jag någonsin träffat. Vad jag då inte visste var att det var hon som kom att förändra mitt liv.

Brooke tog emot mig med öppna armar och jag kan medge att jag kanske inte riktigt var lika snäll tillbaka. Det var inte direkt så att jag inte ville, men det var bara svårt att faktiskt för en gångs skull ha någon i sitt liv som faktiskt bryr sig om man kommer hem mitt i natten eller går till skolan utan att äta frukost eller överhuvudtaget bryr sig om hur man mår. Men hon ska ha en eloge för att hon orkade stå ut med mig, då jag nu faktiskt har bättrat mig och jag ska vara tacksam för att jag fått chansen att bli en del av Brookes liv.

- Sam, frukosten är klar nu! Skrek Brooke från köket.

- Jag kommer snart… Ska bara fixa några saker först.

- Nej inte snart, nu! Äggen blir kalla annars.

Jag var egentligen inte alls hungrig men eftersom Brooke för en gångs skull ansträngt sig att steka ägg (hon är inte direkt en mästerkock... ) försökte jag få i mig lite ändå. Fast Brooke hade väldigt bråttom iväg till ett jobbmöte så hon sprang iväg fem minuter senare, jag slapp trots allt pressa i mig dem sista äggbitarna.

När jag kom hem efter skolan möttes jag av en lapp på hallbordet.

"_Jag blir nog lite sen ikväll så beställ hem pizza eller något annat, jag har lämnat lite pengar på köksbänken. Jag fick så bråttom imorse att jag även glömde säga att du har fått post. Vi ses ikväll! / Brooke_"

Bakom lappen låg det ett kuvert, "Till Samantha" stod det i kursiv stil. Undrar vem det kan vara? Jag rev upp kuvertet och i låg det ett brev,

"Hej Samantha, jag har sett dig sitta på caféet ett tag nu och tänkt att det är dags att jag kontaktar dig, hur rätt detta nu är vet jag inte… Men som du nog redan tagit reda på så är jag din biologiska mamma och jag ville bara skriva att jag skulle vara tacksam om jag fick förklara vissa saker och att jag gärna skulle vilja lära känna dig. Jag förstår att detta kanske kommer ganska plötsligt och det är nog därför jag skriver detta, för jag vill inte tvinga dig att lära känna mig.

Du vet vart du hittar mig / Katlyn Wick"

Sam tog några djupa andetag, det Katlyn (,mamma eller vad jag nu ska kalla henne) skrivit kom som en chock men samtidigt inte. Jag råkade av en slump hitta ett brev hos mina foster föräldrar förut där det stod att Katlyn då var min mamma. Sen dess har jag suttit på caféet för att se hur hon har det, för att skapa mig en bild av vem hon är. Det skulle alltså vara fel av mig att säga att jag inte vill träffa henne och prata men samtidigt känner jag någonstans att hon gjorde valet att ge upp mig så varför vill hon träffa mig just nu när allt är så bra med Brooke?

Samma kväll när Brooke kom hem låtsades jag sova för att jag ville helst bara vara ensam. Dagen därpå var densamma som alla andra dagar, jag går upp, kastar i mig frukost, springer till skolan och går sedan hem igen. Det enda som var annorlunda idag var att efter skolan gick jag inte hem direkt utan jag gick först till caféet, under natten hade jag bestämt mig att jag i alla fall skulle lyssna på vad Katlyn har att säga. När jag steg in på caféet var allt som vanligt, borden på högersidan var fulla och rummet var fyllt av högljutt prat och skratt. Bakom disken stod en av servitriserna, Katlyn syntes ännu inte till. Jag skyndade att beställa en varm choklad och gick sedan och satte mig vid ett bord som precis blivit tomt. När jag satt där såg jag Katlyn komma ut ur köket jag kollade snabbt bort och visste inte vad jag skulle ta mig till, jag var tvungen att lugna ner mig själv, håll dig bara till planen Sam tänkte jag.

När jag ett tag senare lämnade caféet stod jag tyst utanför ett tag för att se så att någon städade upp vid bordet jag suttit vid, som jag hade väntat mig gick Katlyn några minuter dit och hittade antagligen servetten jag lämnat åt henne. Hon kollade upp och ut på mig, våra leenden möttes och min plan hade fullbordats.

Väl hemma satt Brooke framför TVn med en stor pizzakartong i knät och kollade frågande på mig, jag visste vad hon tänkte så jag svarade snabbt att jag hade stannat kvar i skolan för att göra klart ett grupparbete och att det tog lite längre tid än jag väntat mig. Hennes ansikte fylldes med ett stort leende, du är så duktig Sam svarade hon sedan och nickade mot den andra pizzakartongen på bordet.

Det var svårt att somna den kvällen, varför vet jag inte riktigt kanske var det för att jag bestämt träff med Katlyn i morgon kväll eller för att jag inte berättat för Brooke vad som hänt.

Dagen därpå susade förbi och när det hade mörknat var det dags att bege sig till caféet där jag bestämt träff med Katlyn. Jag hade varit nervös hela dagen och möjligtvis en aning exalterad, jag ska få prata med Katlyn för första gången (om man inte räknar med de få ord som utbytts vid beställningar på cafeet men då ovetande av att det var hon som faktiskt var min biologiska mamma), hon hade något hon ville förklara och jag har inte riktigt vågat tänka på vad det var för att inte skapa för höga förhoppningar.

Min hand darrade när jag tryckte ner handtaget för att stiga in, jag såg Katlyn sitta vid ett av borden och genast när jag öppnade dörren möttes våra blickar och hon tittade glatt på mig. Under den kommande timmen eller ja timmarna, fick jag svar på mycket. Även om mycket var saker jag egentligen inte ville höra så traskade jag hem lite lättare än på ditvägen. Men en sak återstod: berätta för Brooke om Katlyn, om mötet och ja allt som hänt sedan det där brevet.

Väl hemma med Brooke så berättade jag allt, det blev nog lite väl osammanhängande men jag tror hon förstod ändå. Vi satt tysta några sekunder efter att jag berättat klart och sedan omfamnar hon mig och viskar, "Jag älskar dig Samantha och om du vill lära känna henne bättre vill jag också att du ska göra det.". Det var skönt att höra Brooke säga det, för innan hade det känt som att jag svikit henne för att jag ville träffa Katlyn, även om jag bara pratade. Jag kände även ett större sug att lära känna henne efter samtalet, då jag alltid trott att hon inte ville ha mig och att det var därför hon adopterade bort mig. Men det visade sig att hon hade varit väldigt ung när hon födde mig och att hon så gärna ville behålla mig men hennes far tvingade henne att adoptera bort på grund av att hon var för ung och inte heller visste vem pappan var.

Nu 1 år senare står jag inför ett ännu svårare dilemma jämfört med när jag skulle bestämma mig för om jag skulle träffa Katlyn eller inte. Under året som gått har jag nämligen träffat Katlyn ganska regelbundet och våran relation har vuxit allt mer och mer. Hon nämnde/förelsog för en vecka sedan att om jag ville hade jag kunnat flytta in med henne, återigen sa hon även att hon självklart inte skulle ta illa upp om jag inte ville eller liknande och att hon förstår att jag kanske inte vill lämna Brooke sådär. Ärligt talat skulle det vara ett enkelt beslut om hon frågat det för några månader sen men nu på sista tiden har så mycket ändrats. Innan Brooke tog emot mig hade hon nämligen sökt adoptivbarn och nu har det gått igenom och hon kommer om någon vecka adoptera.

Hur mår du Samantha? Du ser lite hängig ut? Frågade Brooke när vi satt i bilen på väg till skolan.

Jag mår bra, tror jag... Det är bara lite mycket just nu.

Jag förstår det, men försök att tänka på något annat och kom ihåg att inte låta varken mig eller Katlyn påverka ditt beslut du gör exakt som du själv vill och jag har sagt det förut men jag säger det igen, jag kommer älska dig lika mycket vad du än gör och det är jag säker på att Katlyn också kommer!

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle svara på det så jag bara nickade och log samtidigt som jag kollade ut genom fönstret där jag såg hur skolan närmade sig. Men rätt som det var säger Brooke "_Är du inte säker på att du har feber då? Det kanske är bäst om du stannar hemma idag?!_" Sa hon med ett leende på läpparna och vi förstod båda två vad hon tänkte.

Brooke vet att jag tar ansvar för skolan och jag brukar iprincip aldrig stanna hemma och verkligen aldrig skolka men idag var faktiskt ett undantag enligt Brooke, hon ansåg att jag behövde en paus från allt tänkande (vilket jag faktiskt instämmer i) så hon tog med mig på en dagsutflykt bara för att hon är hon.

När klockan är lite mer än lunch tid har befinner vi oss vid basketplanen där alla hennes berättelser från hennes ungdomsår utspelat sig. Vi har köpt med oss en stor picknick som vi båda kastar i oss sittandes på en filt placerad på basketplanens mitt. Helt plötsligt kollar Brooke allvarligt på mig och frågar samtidigt _"Jag vet att jag sa att du skulle låta bli att tänka idag, men jag måste bara fråga. Har du bestämt dig än hur du ska göra?_". Jag blev helt chockad och fick inte fram ett enda ord. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara, men när jag precis skulle svara så blev allt så uppenbart.

Dagar som denna är dem jag älskar med henne, det är dagar som dessa man får se den riktiga Brooke Davis och jag har sådan tur att jag får ta del av just den fantastiska och underbara sidan av henne. Så det är då jag får uppenbarelsen, varför skulle jag självmant välja bort allt detta? Vad är det som Brooke inte ger mig men Katlyn gör? Alla svar och all bakgrund till varför jag existerar samt att hon i grunden är min biologiska mamma. Men allt det är redan förbi och Brooke fanns där när ingen annan gjorde och all den kärlek hon ger, all uppmärksamhet och allt där till övervinner svaren och frågorna om min bakgrund för att i mina ögon är Brooke den personen som funnits vid min sida dem senaste åren. Det är henne jag har vuxit och utvecklats tillsammans med och det är även hon som på sätt och vis har format mig till den personen jag är idag.


End file.
